uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Line routes 700, 701 and 702
Green Line routes 700, 701 and 702 are limited-stop express coach services, currently operated by First Berkshire & The Thames Valley as part of the large Green Line Coaches network. It operates between Bracknell and London. History Green Line routes 700, 701 and 702 are one of only two sets of Green Line routes not to be operated by Arriva Shires & Essex. Arriva own the Green Line name, and as such use of the brand name by First is under agreement to them. The services introduced the "Rainbow Fares" scheme in 2004, which enables passengers to choose the cheapest fares if they don't need to travel at a particular time. At first, the route was operated by a fleet of Scania N113CRB/Berkhof Excellence 1000 coaches. In 2001 and 2002, a number of Plaxton Premiere and Expressliner were used on the service, but these were soon moved away. In 2005, some Volvo B7R/Plaxton Profile were moved from First Cymru to operate the service. The run in standard First livery with Green Line stickers. After three new vehicles were put on the Reading Railair service, three of the existing Scania K114IB/Irizar Century were painted into and are now used on the Green Line livery.Bus Zone - First Berkshire Accessed 28 April 2008 Current route Route 700 runs between Windsor and London only, and route 701 at peak times the whole route plus some Bracknell housing estates. Route 702 is the standard service, running the whole route at a basic hourly frequency.First Berkshire & The Thames Valley - 700, 701, 702 timetable Accessed 28 April 2008 Route departing Bracknell *'Bracknell' Bus Station **Great Hollands Square † **Birch Hill, Ringmead † **Birch Hill, '' Heronade'' † **Sports Centre, Bagshot Road † **Harman's Water, Shops † **Bullbrook, Broad Lane † *'Ascot', Heatherwood Hospital *Legoland Main Entrance ‡ *Legoland Staff Entrance *Windsor Hospital, St Leonards Road *'Windsor', '' opposite Parish Church'' *Chalvey, McDonald's *'Slough', outside bus station *Langley, London Road, High Street *M4 motorway *Hammersmith *Kensington High Street *Hyde Park Corner *'London Victoria', Buckingham Palace Road Route departing London *'London Victoria', Green Line coach station, Colonnades stop 1 *Hyde Park Corner *Kensington High Street *Hammersmith *M4 motorway * Langley , London Road, High Street *'Slough', Bus station, bay 8 *Chalvey, McDonald's *'Windsor', '' opposite Parish Church'' *Windsor Hospital, St Leonards Road *Legoland Staff Entrance *Legoland Main Entrance ‡ *'Ascot', Heatherwood Hospital **Bullbrook, Broad Lane † **Harman's Water, Shops † **Sports Centre, Bagshot Road † **Birch Hill, '' Heronade'' † **Birch Hill, Ringmead † **Great Hollands Square † *'Bracknell' Bus Station ;Notes: * † - Route 701 only * ‡ - Only when the park is open Fares There are a number of different fares used on the service. These vary from the standard bus-like singles and day returns to season tickets. Lower fares apply after mid-day. The service was most notable for the use of the "Rainbow Fares" scheme, which was introduced in 2004. This encouraged passengers to travel on the less popular journeys, as they were priced the cheapest. These fares ceased in 2015 with the closure of the Bracknell garage. Ordinary bus fares are also available between Bracknell and Langley. Rainbow Fares Towards LondonSingles: ;Returns: Towards Bracknell ;Singles: ;Returns: As part of the Rainbow Fares scheme, in some instances it is cheaper to buy two single tickets than a return, which is why returns aren't available on some journeys. Passengers with "orange" return tickets can use then on any First bus in the Berkshire area. Children aged 5-15 can get half the adult fare, and students with ID are entitled to the child fare. Senior citizens with free travel passes can use them between Bracknell and Langley, and any pensioner can get a half fare on all of the route. Season tickets Unlike standard bus services, routes 700, 701 and 702 offer season tickets. These can also be used most other First Berkshire & The Thames Valley buses. Tickets have to be purchased by calling the company, but weekly tickets are available from the driver. References External links *Green Line Coaches website *First Berkshire & The Thames Valley website *Green Line 700, 701 and 702 website *Full timetable - First Berkshire & The Thames Valley *Full timetable - Transport for London 700, 701 and 702, Green Line coach routes